


Christmas Trees

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Series: Gavin Magary [2]
Category: Pete's Dragon (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Gavin plans a Christmas miracle with the help of Jack.





	Christmas Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr

“Gavin, no.” You couldn’t believe that that was the tree he had decided was going to be your Christmas tree this year. 

“Why not? It is beautiful and perfect!” Why would you fight him on such a perfect tree? It was your first Christmas together and it had to be special, besides, he was a lumberjack and he could totally handle any tree. Except for maybe the one you had saved him from.

“Gavin, look at it. Do you really think a 20ft tree is going to fit in our house? I sure don’t!” you shook your head as you walked off in search of a beautiful, yet realistic tree for your living room.

Gavin chased after you and together you found an adorable tree that took your breath away. Gavin was unsure about it, but you just knew. It was a little on the small side. It was only maybe 5ft tall, but it was perfect and resembled a Christmas card.

You two brought the tree home and decorated it. Even though you probably could have done it yourself, Gavin lifted you up to put the star on the top. 

Christmas with the family was at your house this year. Pete was excited and just because you could, you hid a dragon ornament somewhere on the tree just for him. Gavin didn’t say anything, but you had seen him flinch when you took it out of the box. One you hung it up, somewhere Gavin didn’t have to see it, you went over to the couch and curled up.

A week later, everyone was over. Jack teased him about how small the tree was, but you just swatted him on the shoulder and told him about the 20ft one. Everyone laughed and went back to having a grand old time.

Once the sun went down, Gavin asked everyone to go out to the back deck, except you. He had you put on a blindfold and he insisted on carrying you out since you couldn’t see where you were going. 

You could tell you weren’t on the deck, but you didn’t peek and ruin the surprise. Gavin took the blindfold off, but he wanted you to only look at him. You did and when he was ready, Jack flipped a switch and the tree next to him lit up. It was the most beautiful tree you had ever seen. You were so in awe. When you looked at Gavin, he got down on one knee and your heart almost exploded. 

“I have loved you since Jack hired you into the office, I loved you more after you saved me from that tree, and I have found new things to love you for every day since. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?”

“GAVIN YES!!!” you squealed. You actually squealed. He slid the ring onto your finger and you just stared at it. If it was possible to make this any more beautiful, it started snowing those big fluffy flakes. 

Grace had been taking Pictures the entire time, once she gave the go-ahead, Pete came barreling towards you two! 

“(Y/N)! You are going to be a part of our family now!!!! Good job Uncle Gavin!” and then he promptly ran back to the house to play with his toys. Everyone else followed him in except you and Gavin.

“This was absolutely perfect, Gavin. More perfect than I could have ever dreamed and I love you so much. I can’t wait to be your wife.” Gavin didn’t have to say anything. Jack started playing a slow dance song from a radio that he set in the window. Gavin looked down at you and started dancing you around the backyard while everyone watched from the window. Gavin owed Jack so much. If he hadn’t hired you, Gavin would miss you being in his life. You really were his better half.


End file.
